Tsurugi
Tsurugi (ツルギ) is a key member in the student organization EFG. Information Tsurugi is the a member of the student organization EFG. He is the vice-leader of the group and more specifically referred as the "Head of Operations" (実動隊長). He attends the same school as Hyde, Orie, Seth, Carmine and Komatsu, being good friends with the former. Appearance Tsurugi is a young man with a large build, brown eyes and orange, spiky hair that is brushed over to the side. He wears a short-sleeved version of his school uniform's shirt with the bottom button undone and the necktie adjusted properly, giving him a more cleaner and well-kept look compared to his friend. On his upper right arm, Tsurugi wears a brownish black armband featuring the EFG insignia embellished in silver. Personality Tsurugi has a honest and very talkative personality with a lively air of charisma, if a bit hot-blooded. He is very caring about his teammates and friends and won't hesitate to take action for what he believes is right, leading him to be somewhat reckless at times, with Phonon describing him as a "typical member of a sports-team". Tsurugi's habit of rushing in head-first is precisely why the student council president has assigned Komatsu to keep an eye on Tsurugi. The two have a habit of butting heads over his actions. Despite being overtly reckless and hot-blooded, Tsurugi actually happens to be fairly smart; being able to correctly deduct that Phonon was the one who wandered into the Hollow Night after doing some investigation. Story Episode: A False Identity, A True Self (偽りの身分、本当の自分) After hearing rumors of someone supposedly calling for help the previous day, which happened to be during the Hollow Night, Tsurugi delved into the student attendance records in order to see who was absent that day. After doing a bit more investigation, he eventually deduces that it was a middle school girl called Yoshiko. Tsurugi and Komatsu go to her school after-hours to see if they can find her. They soon come across Yoshiko, or Phonon, who at first tries to pretend that she doesn't understand what the two are talking about, but further discussion regarding weapons and other things that line up with Phonon's interests cause her to drop the act. Pleased with the outcome, Tsurugi asks Phonon to visit his school so he can explain further. They soon arrive and Tsurugi leads Phonon into the student council office, which he explains acts as the headquarters for his faction; the EFG. He also explains the basis of the Hollow Night as well as what the EFG do. While Phonon is reluctant at first, Tsurugi changes her mind when he offers her a Void fragment that can morph into a weapon of her choice, but he ends up having to calm her down when she eagerly tries to test out her new weapon in the EFG headquarters. Phonon chooses to join the EFG, but Tsurugi warns her that if she decides to head out into the Night on her own, she will be considered a target. Episode: A Reluctant Hero (それでも俺は行くしかないだろ！？) While Tsurugi doesn't make an appearance, Hilda brings up how the EFG were recently defeated in a battle with Amnesia while talking with Hyde. It is unknown if Tsurugi took part in the battle and what his current status is. Abilities Nothing is said about Tsurugi's EXS abilities, but Phonon notes that he seems to be incredibly powerful as an In-Birth. He is said to wield a large shield in battle, which was formed by his desire to protect others. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Male Category:EFG